


Silhouette | Spideychelle

by kidsofshield



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Spideychelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidsofshield/pseuds/kidsofshield
Summary: After Peter is forced to reveal his secret identity to MJ, things get rather complicated. The two friends hide an even bigger secret from one another.





	1. stood at the cold face

“Peter?” A soft voice spoke beside him, and he jolted forward breathing heavily. The dream he’d been woken from wasn’t a pleasant one. When his vision cleared, May sat in front of him with eyes full of sympathy. She put a hand on his which was shaking as he replayed the dark dream within his mind.

Peter had done it again, went to sleep and found himself back in the soul world. Every detail kept his mind on edge, all of the time. He remembered latching onto Mr. Stark for dear life, and then fading away into that- that place. He wiped his hand on the back of his head with a sigh. 

“May…” His eyes flicked to the clock that sat on his bedside table. Seven o’clock. Shit! “I’m late- Mr. Brennors’ gonna kill me!”

Before he could stand, she placed her free hand on his shoulder. “I’ve already called your school, they know that you aren’t in a great place mentally, okay? Eggs and bacon are on the table, and if you feel up to school then, I’ll drive you.” Her voice was beyond comforting to him as always. Aunt May had been there for him a lot after he’d returned, and even Mr. Stark would give the occasional visit.

Please work today, mind. Please, he thought to himself. He needed to focus, Peter wanted to stop having these horrible dreams and get back to his old all a average, but now he was probably the lowest grade average in the entire school. 

He’d lost his mind wherever he’d been, all alone and sealed off from everyone else who’d been erased from existence. You never got hungry there, you never got tired. It was just dark and silent, and even Peter’s own voice was muffled when he tried to speak. Time never passed in the soul world, and he was never sure how much time had passed. Sometimes he even forgot who he was, why he was there in the first place. Before Captain Marvel had showed up, he’d been there for five years. 

None of that was the worst part. The thing that startled him the most was the fact that sometimes, he couldn’t even tell if he was awake. He’d doze off and have a terrifying flashback, and the millionth time, Peter wished he just would’ve stayed on the damn bus.

“Thanks May.” He told her with a sincere yet weak smile. She nodded and returned his smile, though it looked as if it may have been even weaker than his. 

May’s eggs were the best eggs, and for the five years where Peter hadn’t felt hunger, he still remembered her wonderful eggs. He reached his fork down to his plate to grab another few when the news on the television caught his attention. He’d hated watching it recently, because sometimes he wasn’t fast enough to save everyone, and every death felt like a ten pound weight collapsing on top of his shoulders. He felt the need to save everyone, all of the time. 

Today looked particularly grim, and it was only seven fifteen. There had been a murder and a robbery last night and he’d simply been asleep for those, then there was a mugging earlier that morning. He sighed and put a hand to his forehead. It was all so much. 

Peter sadly looked back at his plate, though before he could reach for another bite of eggs, he glanced at the window. Right at that moment, a horrible feeling hit his stomach, he stood up quickly. The hairs were raised on his arms and his senses were a bit enhanced to the point where we heard a loud gunshot, then another. Peter’s eyes shot back to the tv, where his own school and it’s name were now plastered onto it. 

“A shooting? Are you kidding me?!” He gaped, backing up to the hall and running for his suit. The frantic high schooler grabbed the handle to his closet and threw it open, snatching it from under a box. “Okay Peter, you can do this, you can do this. It’s fine! Just a guy with a gun.”

In moments, he’d thrown off his school attire and jumped into his suit, putting his mask on after running toward his window and pushing it open. Police cars roared below him, but stood still in the horrible traffic on the streets of Queens. Peter put his hand in the formation he always did and flung above them, running across the roof of a lower building beside him 

“Peter, Ned is calling” 

Peter nearly fell from the edge of the roof as Karen’s command caught him completely off guard. His friend was at school right now, he needed to make sure he was okay. “Answer it!” He yelled quickly, before shooting a web to the next building and jumping. 

“Peter!” Ned’s voice screamed into his ears, a gunshot was heard seconds after. “Peter where are you!?” 

“Ned, I’m almost there!” Peter told his friend reassuringly, and ran off of another rooftop, shooting his webbing at a traffic light and swinging toward the street “Hang on! Get somewhere safe!”

The line cut off and Peter groaned before throwing himself closer to Midtown High. The sounds of gunshots made blood roar in his ears as he entered the school, running into a kneel to a teenager with a gunshot to his leg. Peter shot some webbing around it and helped the kid to the door before telling him to run and hurrying farther inside. It was chaos.

These men weren’t regular men, they seemed to be enhanced, and he figured that out only after one flung him across the cafeteria. He was handling the bullets quite well, he was sure one had grazed his arm at one point, but he wasn’t really in the time or place to care. 

Peter finally managed to knock one of the super shooters down, but his gun seemed to be made out of something strong and it wasn’t easily broken, considering Peter was unable to crack it in half. He raced down another hall and met another fist, holding his cheek as he stood up quickly and charged toward him again. 

Throwing a web at his gun and flinging his arm downward, he unarmed on of them and slammed him into a locker repeatedly until he seemed to be somewhat unconscious, then webbed his gun to the wall. For the most part, not many kids were seriously injured yet.

“Spider-man! That man is about to shoot her!” He turned at the voice of a freshman he knew. Kids were screaming, more guns were firing, and then there was her. The girl backed up until she hit a set of lockers, a large gun pointed right towards her. His heart screamed. MJ, no!

Peter yelled at the top of his lungs and ran towards her, he refused to let her die if he had any say in the matter. He dove directly in front of Michelle and heard multiple shots fire in their direction as he pulled her inside of a classroom. 

“Stay here!” He commanded, breathing heavily. His heart beating through his chest. “Stay here and don’t move!”

However, Michelle only stared at him, and he wasn’t exactly sure why until the adrenaline started to wear off. After that, a pang of fiery agony hit his stomach in two places, he grabbed it and stumbled to the floor. His vision blurred through the squinting eyes of his suit.

“No, you stay here!” She yelled back to him over the gunfire, rummaging through a cabinet beside her and throwing a towel at him. “Flash is right out there, I can save him.” She reached for the handle on the door. 

“Michelle, no.” Peter told her, holding his stomach in deep pain, his voice sounded rough and angry. “That’s suicide. I have backup, just don’t.” 

“If I can save a life I’m going to save it! You can’t tell me what to do Spider-boy! I don’t even know you!” 

“You think you’re right, Michelle, but you’re wrong! Im not letting you go out there just to watch you die! That’s not happening, I won’t let it!” Peter yelled to her, though his mind was telling him to close his eyes, he knew his vitals were spiking and that Tony would be there soon. 

She was brave, he knew that, but she was also a horrible listener. She reached for the door and twisted the handle, but he weakly let his hand rise and webbed it shut. MJ looked at him with an angered expression. “I’m going out there! Who do you think you are!?”

Peter let his head hit the wall behind him, blood spreading over the floor as he let his hand latch onto his mask and pull it off. He let it fall to the floor and glanced weakly up to MJ, who looked extremely blurry now. 

His face was covered in blood and scrapes, sweat made his hair stick to his face, and there was no words left for him to say. He tasted blood in his mouth now, and he didn’t know if he would heal fast enough, and even if he did, there were still bullets inside of him. 

“Peter? Peter ohmygod!” MJ dropped to her knees and grabbed the towel from his lap, pressing it to his wounds quickly. “You idiot! You stupid, stupid, idiot!” 

Peter only stared at her weakly, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. His insides burned, his arm throbbed, and he knew now why Tony had designed a metal suit for him. His breathing hitched at the thought of fading away, he didn’t want to go. Not again. 

“What happened to the metal suit, huh?!” She asked him frantically, biting her lip as she tried to keep him awake. “You’re making my job harder, Peter! Stay the hell awake or I’m going to fucking kill you! Stay awake!” 

His breathing was already beginning to pick up as he looked around frantically, his eyes scanning hers after he had looked around the room twice over. Panic was setting in, he didn’t need to leave, he didn’t want to go. Not again, not again!

“Parker! Stay calm! You said it yourself that help is on the way so just breathe!” MJ commanded, but the panic had already overcome him, the blood loss wasn’t helping the sudden move his brain was making either. Her eyes locked with his. “You need to breathe! Peter breathe!” She yelled at him, but he couldn’t stop, it was too much, he couldn’t stop inhaling and then…

Then Michelle quickly leaned forward, putting her hands on his bloodied cheeks and letting her lips meet his, and he held his breath. It came as such a shock that he couldn’t let air in anymore, and it felt as if it lasted a long time before she pulled away and stared at him. His heart jumped out of his chest more so then it was already doing. 

“How- did... you-“ Peter muttered through waves of pain that shot through him, he wasn’t panicking anymore. 

“Saw it on a show once.” She whispered “You were panicking, but when I kissed you, you stopped breathing… just please Parker, stay with me.”

Peter nodded lightly, the room spun and so did his mind, but he still smiled weakly. “I will.”


	2. stood with our backs to the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter see's michelle for the first time since the shooting, and backs are turned.

Michelle used to leave messages to Peter. She'd ask if he was okay, where he was. Peter hadn't received one in two weeks now. Ever since he'd been shot.

Ever since she'd kissed him.

Midtown High was set to re-open today, and Peter was set to return. His injuries were all closed up now, healing slower than he’d hoped. He didn’t care about any of that now, though. Peter wanted to pull Michelle aside in the hall today and figure out what had happened.

Peter finally sat up, the room was still dark. The sun hadn’t risen, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have to. Glancing at the clock, he gave himself about fifteen minutes to get ready today. The teenage boy groaned and held his stomach as he sat up, yawning. Looking in the mirror after stepping out of bed was his first mistake of the morning. He looked better, but not the same. Small dark bags hung under his eyes from the lack of sleep, his hair was standing up and messy. 

He took his bandage off carefully with a small wince and let it fall into the trash beside him. His wounds definitely did look better. He took a new bandage from his desk and unwrapped it, placing it carefully over the spot. So far so good. He took one last glance at his shirtless self in the mirror, tying his flannel pajama pants before heading into the hall.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, over my dead body you aren’t going to school today.” May’s voice called from behind him. He turned around quickly.

He sighed. “First of all, that made no sense, and second of all, I need to go to school, May.”

She hit him with an icy gaze, stepping forward to meet him in the middle of the hall. Her weary eyes shot between his bandage and his eyes. “You aren’t fully healed yet, Peter.”

“I’m going to lose my mind if I don’t get out of this house, Aunt May. I promise you no Spiderman stuff until I’m healed.”

May put a hand on her face, rubbing it. It was both too early and too dark out for this. She looked like she was having a mental war in her head to herself. One side was telling her to let him go, one side was telling her to make him stay here until college. He knew all too well how her brain worked. Finally, she let her hand fall by her side, staring Peter down carefully. “If anything happens you call, you hear me?”

“Loud and clear.”

 

 

Midtown high was more silent than usual, even the morning announcement kids on the TV looked awfully depressed to be there. Nobody had died that day thanks to Peter, but now everyone was on edge despite the shooters being taken somewhere special by Tony Stark himself. He was pissed to say the least.

“Peter?”

He turned around, his eyes scanning the crowded hallway until he saw him. Ned. Peter was so happy to see him. They hadn’t talked much after the shooting, but he’d missed his best friend. Peter let a weak smile unfold across his face. “Ned.”

Ned pushed through a few people, and hugged Peter. He didn’t expect it, but he didn’t mind it either. Ned hugged him gently, careful of his wounds, but patted his back. “So glad you’re okay, man.”

When he finally pulled away, they continued their walk down the hall to their lockers. “Glad you’re okay too. I was really worried.”

“You were worried? You got shot in the stomach, Peter!”

“Shhhhh.” Peter whispered. That’s the last thing he needed everyone around them to hear. He looked around quickly before they reached their lockers. He let his hand slide onto his combination and quickly twisted it around. 

“Have you seen Michelle yet today?” Peter asked nonchalantly, grabbing his goggles from his locker for first period class. “I’m gonna see her next period but I was just wondering.”

“You mean MJ?” Ned asked suspiciously, looking over at him. The two of them always just called her MJ, but after their most recent encounter, he’d been thinking of her as Michelle. Peter looked at him with a shrug as he closed his locker.

“Yeah, same thing right?”

“I guess so, yeah” Ned closed his own locker and began his trek down the hall to his first period, robotics. They were silent for a while, mostly because everyone was silent. There were a few smiles or laughs here and there, but everything seemed forced. Peter did a quick handshake with Ned and said goodbye before turning into his classroom. He was surprised to see that a lot of kids weren’t even there. No Michelle. 

Peter sat down at the back of of room where he was always seated. He’d told the teachers each year it was easier to see from here, but really, he was usually working on his own secret experiments behind his lab desk. The teacher sat in the front of the room, typing away at his desk, looking up occasionally to check for more arrivals. 

A few more of his classmates came in, still no Michelle. Where was she? He hoped she was here. He needed to see her, to talk to her. Peter stared at the clock. Was she ever late? No. Michelle Jones was never late, especially not for biochemistry, this was her class. She could multitask so well. He’d once seen her reading a book and performing an experiment at the same time.

He stared at his phone. The bell rang in one minute. Come on Michelle.

The teacher, Mr Allen stood up, walking over to the door. He was going to close it, the bell was going to ring. There was like ten seconds! He looked back to his phone and up at Mr Allen, and just as he was about to close it, the girl he’d been looking for walked inside, brushing a loose hair behind her ear. Right as she sat down at the lab table beside him, the bell rung.

Michelle looked like she was dying to have a seat change right about now, but Mr. Allen didn’t do those. She bit her lip, scribbling something down into her notebook. He wondered what she was writing. He wondered if she was thinking about him right now, too. He wondered if--

She held her notebook to the side of her face for Peter to see and he mentally winced. It read: “Stop staring at me.” 

Peter immediately looked away and back down at a paper that he hadn’t even seen Mr. Allen hand to him. He took a pencil out of his backpack and put the eraser in his mouth for a moment before scribbling down his name.

Peter, your name is not Michelle. 

He erased her name quickly and mentally slapped himself. He needed his mind to be quiet and stop thinking about her. Could he do that? Definitely not. It’d been two weeks and his lips still tingled from the kiss she’d placed on his lips. The words she’d uttered to him afterward still hung over his head. He took a deep breath and wrote his own name over her erased one, then wrote the date.

PETER. FOR GOD'S SAKES. THE DATE IS NOT MICHELLE. 

He was starting to think he was going insane. He quickly erased that too, writing the date and glancing up at the bored. They were doing some sort of chemical lab today. He wasn’t sure if they were going to do it at first, with the lack of students and everything, but he figured Mr. Allen was going to make today as normal as possible.

“Today we’re starting unit six, and what better way than to start it off with a lab? I’m going to be assigning partners based off of rows, so whatever row you sit in…”

Peter was going to die.

Michelle was in his row! Freaking Michelle! He seriously debated jumping out of the window for a solid thirty seconds. He stole a glance at her, she pulled out her goggles and set them on the table. This was gonna be a hell of an hour and 20 minutes.

“Hey Mr Allen,” Were the first words she said that morning. “Can I go to the bathroom?”

That’s how bad she was trying to avoid him? She was going to stay in the bathroom for the entire period just to avoid him? He couldn’t let her do that, this was her favorite class!

His eyes followed her to the door, and then she was gone. Peter stood up as soon as the door shut, not bothering with his teacher. He practically skipped his way out of the room. “Michelle!”

She turned around.

“Thank you.”

She narrowed her eyes. “For what?”

“For helping me-- for not telling the whole school who I am.” Peter whispered, looking at his hands which were together and fidgeting.

Michelle stared at him for a while, an angry expression crawling upon her face. She took a step toward him. “Peter, why would I do that? Why would I tell everyone who you were? Why wouldn't I help you? We’re supposed to be friends!”

Peter was at a loss for words. “Michelle I-”

“Michelle?” She asked, looking almost disgusted. “You’ve never called me that, not until two weeks ago. I was helping you calm down and now you can’t even say my name!”

“Hold on!” Peter stepped forward, anger suddenly upon his own face. “You didn’t call me-- text me once after the shooting! I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me after you k-”

Michelle held a warning glance in her eyes. “Don’t say it.”

“You kissed me and you don’t want anyone to know because you hate me! Why don’t you just admit it!” Peter’s voice was raised, and his eyes suddenly stung. He couldn’t believe they were fighting about this at all. 

“You didn’t tell me who you were! Do you know how bad that hurt me? It still hurts, Peter! It hurts that you’d ever say that I hate you!” 

Peter realized then and there that she did care. She never seemed to show it with the constant mean phrases, but her eyes looked red as if she was going to cry. She was angry over the secret he’d kept because she truly cared. “Because you act that way, you act like you hate me.”

Michelle closed her eyes for a moment. “To hide it.”

“To hide what?”

She glared at him before whipping around and storming down the hall. “Tell Mr. Allen that I got sick and went home.”

Peter tried to run after her, but discovered that he was not at all ready for that. His stomach burned and he slowed down, holding his side. “Hide what?!” 

Peter didn’t know if he’d ever find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! so sorry for not updating, life has been hell lol. more chapters up soon hehe

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to silhouette! leave suggestions and feedback in the comments, I’ll see you all soon! 


End file.
